ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Time Travelers` Partner
Plot Rook and Ben (as Bomblauncher) are chasing what appears to be a Chronian. It goes into a time portal and Ben and Rook go into it as the portal closes. They are at the scene of The More Things Change; Rook alerts Bomblauncher to not mess with anything. Bomblauncher, giving a thumbs up, accidentally blows up have a building and makes a crater. Fistina, Liam, and Bubble Helmet run away and Pakmar runs and hides in a toilet. Bomblauncher recognizes where they are and turns back into Ben. Paradox appears in front of Ben and Rook. Paradox says he has ways of Ben or Rook to continue chasing the Chronian, but says only one can continue chasing it. Ben decides to go as Paradox teleports Rook to the current timeline. As Paradox does this, he says to use "Chronos...". Ben remembers where he heard it before. In a flashback, Young Ben is facing Kevin 11 on the top of a Mount Rushmore head. When Young Ben goes alien, he accidentaly turns into Clockwork (who looks entirely different than his normal, Omniverse appearance). Clockwork says something and thought someone was going to knock him off the mountain. Paradox appears and meets Young Ben, Young Gwen, and Kevin 11 and says that Ben is a Chronosapien, Chronos for short. Clockwork fights Kevin 11 and wins offscreen as the flashback ends. Ben turns into Clockwork and time travels through a hole. There, it finds the Chronian and chases it again. Clockwork then runs into its past self from A Jolt From The Past and apologizes. The Clockwork of the past continues running after Nosedenians. Clockwork in the present turns into Upgrade and tries to merge with it. Defending itself, the Chronian shoots energy blasts to defend itself. The Chronian creates a time hole and goes through it, and Upgrade follows. The Chronian goes through another time hole and Upgrade follows, and goes through a gun Blukic and Driba from a past are trying to operate (which accidentaly causes it to malfunction, this not being known to Upgrade). Upgrade turns into Four Arms and tackles the Chronian, sending him and the Chronian through a time hole at the same time. In the place the time hole took them the Chronian gets on his feet and jumps over Clockwork from the flashback. Four Arms accidentaly runs into Young Clockwork, sending him falling off Mount Rushmore, eventually dying. Four Arms goes through a time portal and chases the Chronian. The Chronian bumps into Past Dr. Psychobos and is aided up by the same Chronian from another time hole. Four Arms and a future Clockwork knocks down both the Chronians. The Presently-Chased Chronian gets up and goes through a time hole; Four Arms turns into Clockwork and follows. The Presently-Chased Chronian helps up his past self after coming out of the time hole. Clockwork comes out of the time hole and, along with Past Four Arms, knock down the Chronians. The Past-Self Chronian gets up and goes through a time hole; Past Four Arms turns into Clockwork and follows. The Chronian goes into a time hole in front of Past Bloxx as a wall; Clockwork runs into Past Bloxx as a wall. Clockwork turns into Ben and goes through the time hole. The Chronian inhales deeply and goes in the water. Ben follows and turns into Bomblauncher (while meaning to turn into Ripjaws). Bombauncher goes in the water and blows up the Robot Pirates` fishing hook (causing the Magister Patelliday Wasn`t Captured By Robot Pirates On the Pirates` First Try timeline). Bomblauncher finds the Chronian and shoots at it. The Chronian is shot and goes through a time hole; Bomblauncher follows. Bomblauncher turns into Clockwork and says this is "the end of the line". The Omnitrix times out; the Masked Chronian shoots at Ben. Ben turns into Nanomech and dodges. Nanomech flies up to the Chronian, who tries to smash it with his hands. However, Ben turns into Way Big. He picks up the Chronian, sending the Chronian, which is revealed to be Eon, veeeeery high. Eon says that he is from the timeline before the events of the episode Ben 10,000 Returns. Paradox then appears on Way Big`s ear and says in it that destroying him is pointless. Eon goes through a time hole as Way Big turns into Clockwork. Clockwork takes him and Paradox to the current timeline. Clockwork says he destroyed the Chronian, but Rook wonders "What Chronian?" as the episode ends. Major Events *Paradox, Upgrade, Eon, and Kevin 11 appear in Omniverse *It is revealed the following things happened: **Bomblauncher went through the time hole and caused the explosion of the building and crater in The More Things Change **Clockwork runs into Clockwork from A Jolt From The Past, who was chasing two "Megawhatts" **Upgrade goes through the gun Blukic and Driba used in Trouble Helix to shoot Ben, causing it to "malfunction" **Four Arms runs into Young Clockwork and knocks him down Mount Rushmore, eventually killing him in an altered version of the flashback (altered because Young Ben as Clockwork fell and died) **Eons ran into Dr. Psychobos invading the Plumbers in an alternate timeline in Outbreak. **Clockwork runs into Past Bloxx, who is stretched into a wall. The formspring says this happens in Many Happy Returns''. **Bomblauncher shoots the Robot Pirates` fishing hook, causing the Magister Patelliday Wasn`t Captured By Robot Pirates On the Pirates` First Try timeline in ''Gone Fishin. *All but the end of the episode (with Rook) is an alternate timeline Debuts *Paradox *Upgrade *Eon *Kevin 11 (flashback) Characters *Ben *Rook *Paradox *Gwen (x2; both alternate timelines) *Grandpa Max (x3; both alternate timelines) *Blukic (alternate timeline) *Driba (alternate timeline) *Earth Plumbers (alternate timeline) *Magister Patelliday (alternate timeline) Villans *Eon (alternate timeline) *Dr. Psychobos (x2; both alternate timelines) *Kevin 11 (x2; both alternate timelines) (second time cameo) *Robot Pirates (alternate timeline) *Bubble Helmet (alternate timeline) *Liam (alternate timeline) *Fistina (alternate timeline) *Megawhatts (alternate timeline) Aliens Used By Present Ben, or Ben of [[Ben chased Eon before Ben 10,000 Returns timeline]] *Bomblauncher (x2) (second time accidental transformation; selected alien was Ripjaws) *Clockwork (x6) (first time accidental transformation and flashback) (third time is the Clockwork accidental transformation of Ben 10 Got Pushed Off of Mount Rushmore timeline) (fourth time in the future) (second, sixth, and fifth time present) *Upgrade *Four Arms *Nanomech *Waybig By any Bens of other alternate timelines *Clockwork (x3) (all done by Past Ben) (first and second accidental transformations by Past Ben) *Four Arms (by Future Ben) *Bloxx (alternate timeline) *Eon (technically in [[Ben chased Eon before Ben 10,000 Returns timeline]]) Category:Nazamaian Episodes Category:Time Travel Arc